


The Hurt From It All

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Hermione Granger is missing, presumed dead after the murder of her boyfriend.Theodore Nott has been assigned to the case but has now been sent away in disgrace.With no suspects and time ticking away... things take a unsuspecting turn...





	The Hurt From It All

The pub was dark and dreary, its lights giving out about as much light as a dying candle in a storm. It was however warm and was a welcome break from the storm that was raging outside. He wasn't sure the last time he had seen the sun come to mention it. It felt like an age.

He peeled the sopping wet jacket from his torso and cast a quick drying spell on his shirt where the jacket had failed in its intended purpose. With a quick shake of his head he felt droplets of rainwater disperse, running his hand through his short locks, looking around for the first time since his eyes had adjusted to the dim environment, he could see it was busier than one might expect. 

A small group of old wizards sat in a corner, their walking sticks placed by the side of each of them.

A few young witches sat in the opposite corner, they were definitely of the Slytherin disposition, he realised, their predatory eyes raking over him with approval. 

Other than his brief glance, he gave them no other indication of interest, and they returned to their conversation.

A few people sat alone at various tables, but his eyes were drawn to the slim curly haired blonde woman whose face was turned away from him. 

He walked in the opposite direction and over to the bar. His room assessment completed. He didn't need distractions, that was partly what had contributed to his current fuck up. 

The barkeep turned to him,

"Vad vill du ha?" His accent was attractive, and so was he. His thoughts drifted for a moment.

"Back to interview me again? The blond man mocked, you can't keep away, can you?" He questioned smirking.

"Purely on a ministry business, Mr McLaggen. I'm sure you can understand the importance of the disappearances of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Oh, of course," he had replied with biting sarcasm, "and for some reason, I'm suspect number one?"

"Well, as you know, there are those extenuating circumstances, which don't help."

"Oh yes… the fact that I was shagging Hermione Granger behind old Ronald's back. It has nothing to do with this case I can assure you."

"Well, maybe not but I need to take an official statement, Mr McLaggen, and you didn't exactly rush to report Hermione missing, did you?"

"Seriously, so formal. Call me Cormac. You are confronting me whilst I stand in just a towel after all."

"Yes… I… err…"

"Oh, Theo, why so shy. I can see you're interested."

"Mr McLaggen… I…"

"I told you, it's Cormac! It's a much easier name to call out if you catch my drift." His insinuation lay between them as his towel had dropped to the floor.

"Vad vill du ha?" The blond barkeep broke him from his reverie. 

He needed to focus. That had been six months ago. Ron Weasley had been found murdered, and Hermione Granger was still missing. 

Cormac had been a distraction. 

A distraction in witness protection. He had been placed into it after the Auror department determined the murder was linked on some level to Hermione. Her boyfriend had been murdered for it, why wouldn't her lover also be in danger? 

Cormac had been a willing, welcome distraction from the mundane. But he had led Theo astray, and as such, they had been caught. 

Cormac had become an unreliable witness, and Theo had been disgraced. To this day he still wasn't sure the hold Cormac had had over him.

Three weeks ago, he had been sent to Sweden to follow a cold lead. Out of sight suited the ministry at the moment. Everywhere he looked, he was surrounded by the ghosts of Cormac. Blonds everywhere. 

He handed over the money, and with beer in hand headed to an empty table, it happened to be next to the lone blonde woman he had noticed earlier. She had two empty glasses in front of her and was on her third by the looks of it.

"Hello," he said as he squeezed past her to take a seat on an empty table next to her. She looked up to inspect the intruder of her personal space.

His breath caught, she was the doppelganger of Hermione Granger. Well if she had been a brunette. 

"Hermione?" He gasped, forgetting himself.

"Sorry? Who?" Her accent was British but posh British. He knew London Chelsea when he heard it. Having lived in and around London all his life.

"Sorry, my mistake," he apologised. He didn't miss the look of something that flashed across her face.

"No problem," she said, turning away from him.

He pulled his notebook from his bag and with a quick glance around whispered an incantation which opened the magical lock and landed open at his last used page. 

For the next hour, he poured over his notes, which consisted of thoughts, clues and a whole heap of other things that didn't add up.

Ron Weasley was popular and the Quidditch keeper for the Chudley Cannons. He appeared to have had a great life. 

However, as was so often the case when you looked behind closed doors. All was not as it seemed.

His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was sleeping with the reserve keeper, Cormac McLaggen, who had replaced Ron as lead keeper after his disappearance. 

A week later, Hermione had disappeared as well. Cormac had been convinced she had left on her own accord. Not that anyone now believed him. Had suggested Hermione wasn't as innocent as everyone liked to think. That opinion was even less popular.

Ron had later turned up dead. A dagger in his chest. But not a shred of evidence had been found.

He let out a large sigh and signalled to the barman for a third pint.

"What a big sigh,” the blonde woman had remained at her table and now turned to face him.

“A puzzle I can't solve let's put it that way.” He smiled across the table at her.

She was stunning, he couldn't argue. Her likeness to Hermione Granger was freaking him out slightly, but if he was honest with himself, he had fancied the witch all through school and beyond. Had never understood why she settled with Weasley. 

A voice in his head that sounded like Cormac reminded him that she hadn't. He could understand Cormac's appeal, however.

He had been with one man before Cormac but many women. He was thankful for his previous experience, Cormac McLaggen had something about him and was a deviant in the bedroom. If that had been his first time, he wasn't sure he would have survived. As it was… he wondered if sex would ever satisfy him again.

“You look lost in thought," she smiled, "who is she?” 

Her accent was hot. Maybe he could see if she could satisfy him.

“No one that matters as it turns out, he grinned not willing to correct her. "How about you? What's a beautiful girl like yourself drinking alone for?” 

The barkeep deposited a drink to each of their tables before wandering off again.

“Man troubles?” Theo prompted.

“Who doesn't have man troubles," she smirked, "but yes I suppose you could call it that. I think it would be difficult for him to return to me.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” He questioned.

“No," she answered quickly, "not at all. I’m well shot, but you know… it's hard.”

“I feel you,” he replied, trying to rid the image of Cormac sucking his cock from his mind.

He took a long drink from the pint glass. “You can join me if you'd like?" He proffered the empty seat and gestured at the barman for two more drinks.

"On me”, he smiled at her. 

“Trying to get me drunk?” She asked coyly.

“Well, I'd say you were doing a fairly good job yourself, and it's rude not to help a lady out."

She studied him for a moment before gathering her things and moving to sit opposite him.

"Theo”, he said, holding out his hand.

“Katerina," she replied, "but you can call me Rina.”

“Nice to meet you, Katerina”, he replied. Her hand slipped into his, and he felt a little spark. 

The barman arrived again and placed the drinks down. Their eyes didn't leave the others; however, and he knew where this night would end.

“It doesn't look like you have got very far with your puzzle," she noted, waving her hand at what she would see as an empty notebook.

She pulled it across to her and flicked through the empty pages. 

“What can I say," he laughed, "I was lacking the motivation. Here I'll put this away.”

He cleared the paperwork and research away into his bag. He left his wand holstered. The last thing he wanted to do was get into more trouble by revealing his magic to a Muggle. Especially a British one.

“So," he asked, "what brings you away from London?”

“Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?” She ignored his question. 

He watched her down her drink. “Err… no, not yet.” 

“Come with me then." She stood and looked pointedly at him to follow.

He could now finally appreciate her in full. Her hair was longer than how he remembered Hermione's or how it appeared in all the missing photos.

She was slim, but he wondered whether she bordered on too thin. Would he break her? 

Despite the weather, she was dressed in a short black denim skirt, and her leather jacket covered a bright yellow top. Her nails painted immaculately and her feet enclosed in tall black stilettos. 

Yet he knew without standing, he would still be taller. 

His cock twitched in his jeans when her pouty lips opened to say, “Well?” 

He did as he was told. Stood, picking up his bag and grabbing his jacket, he followed her out of the pub. The weather was still awful, and within seconds, they were soaked. 

Her blonde curls soaked and flattened by the heavy rain.

He followed her through the cobbled streets of the old town. They were the only people crazy enough to be outside. It was dark, with only the street lamps allowing light. The rain felt like it was trying to keep any light out.

They were on a cobbled street when the hail had started. Luckily they were close to a building had lots of cutouts in its walls which offered a small amount of shelter, so she stopped and ushered him into one. 

His back against the wall, he enveloped her towards him. Intending to help shelter her from the hailstones.

She had other ideas, however, and turned to face him. 

Her big blue eyes looked up at him, and he noticed she was holding her breath before he noticed that her hands were on his belt and she was undoing his trousers.

Before he could question her, she was on her knees, and his cock was in her mouth. 

His bag fell to the floor as his hands struggled to find purchase, eventually finding her hair to grip.

It would appear he had no problem standing to attention as he felt the back of her throat in that luscious hot cavern that was her mouth.

The hailstorm was forgotten as she worked her mouth around him, his groans loud enough for the whole street to hear he had no doubt.

He tried to pull out, wanting to take charge here but she wouldn't allow him too. 

“Christ, Rina," his guttural groan escaping him, "I want to fuck you.”

She slowed and released him with a pop. Standing once more. 

She leaned into him. “Can you wait for a bed baby?” She whispered into his ear, her tongue licking the shell of it.

He grabbed her then, pushing her against the wall, her back facing him and he pushed up her skirt, and ripped her knickers from her.

“No," he growled, "you're a vixen, and I need you now.”

With those words he pushed into her. She was tight but so wet. 

He knew he wouldn't last, but that was ok, he didn't intend for this to be the only time. 

Even her moans sounded posh as he took her hard against that wall. 

As he had expected moments later, he blew, and as their breathing slowed, he realised the rain and hail had stopped. 

“I hope you realise, I'm nowhere near done with you,” he spoke. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea," she replied, "you'll wish for death when I'm done with you.” 

“Dark," he chuckled. "How far to your place?”

“About ten minutes away,'' she said, starting to shift away and off of him.

He allowed her to move and pulled out of her. “I hope you don't catch a cold without your knickers.” He smirked as she turned to watch him pocket them.

She returned his smirk. "You're a surprise."

He pulled her to him once they were straightened up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Well, it's hot to know that my cum is dripping down your legs as we walk along.” 

\-----

A short time later, they pushed through the threshold of a hotel room. It wasn't much to shout about, but it was clean and cosy looking. 

He had very little time to take it in as when he turned to see the door shutting, Katerina was looking at him hungrily. 

She threw her jacket on the chair and pulled her top over her head, baring her bare breasts to him.

“Christ, how did I manage to miss you weren't wearing a bra.” He rubbed his hands across his face.

She bent to remove her shoes.

“No! Leave those on!” He requested with a grin.

She did as he asked and instead shimmied out of her skirt. She stood naked in front of him, and he drank her in.

“Where have you come from?” He asked.

She looked pointedly at him for the second time tonight and spoke...

“Well?” 

He didn't need asking twice. Within a second, he had her pushed against the door, his lips on hers, and his hands, his hands were everywhere. 

It seems Cormac hadn't ruined him after all. 

It was his turn to fall to his knees, and he kissed his way up from her stiletto covered foot all the way to her hip, biting her and leaving his mark before traversing his way across to the juncture of her thighs.

Her hands tightened her grip on his hair as his tongue took its first swipe of her bud.

His hands clenched her perfect arse as he pulled her towards him, so she couldn't wriggle away. Her moans were loud as her hands left his hair to try and take purchase on the door frame.

He worked his tongue against her and brought his right hand up and allowed two fingers to join his tongue. 

She was shuddering against him now and she was incoherent. Mumbling and moaning his name now, pleading for more in one breath and asking him to stop in another.

A final flick against her clit sent her crashing over, and he caught her body as she collapsed with her orgasm. 

He picked her up then once he had finished tasting her and carried her across the room to the bed.

He laid her down before stripping himself of his clothes. 

“Take my shoes off?” She mumbled.

“Hell no!” He replied.

“You'll regret it,” she smirked, recovering quickly.

“I hope so,” he replied, crawling across to her.

She pulled him down to kiss her, her tongue dancing across his. His hands caressed her breasts, thumbs teasing over her taut nipples.

“Tell me, about you,” he mumbled against her mouth. 

“No," she replied. "That's not what we are doing here.” Her hand found his cock again and held it tightly in her palm.

“Who says I'll let you leave?” He said, biting her lip with his teeth.

“Who says it's up to you?” She retorted, her hand moving up and down his length deliciously slowly.

“Touché. Well, if tonight's all we get then I hope you weren't planning on sleeping, my sweet.”

“Stop talking and fuck me.” 

And fuck her he did, repeatedly. By the time daylight broke through the blinds, he had lost count of how many times he had come, let alone her.

He'd had her in the shower, on the chair, the floor, in the bed, on the bed, against the bed, against the wall. 

Had taken her with his mouth at least twice more. His cock felt sore.

His body felt sore. A cut or two in his back from the sharp heels she had dug into it. Her naked body was draped across his, and for the first time in a while, he felt at peace.

He drifted off with a female blonde filling his dreams for a change.

\-----

He awoke to his shoulders being peppered with kisses and a hand stroking his cock.

“Mmm…" he moaned, "I'm not sure I can go again. Woman, you are insatiable.”

No response and when he opened his eyes, he still couldn't see anything. He had been blindfolded. 

“Rina?” He questioned. 

No answer but the ministrations continued.

“Oh, Theo,” a voice from close by spoke. It was a voice he recognised, but it wasn't Rina's. 

No. It was Cormac's.

He tried to move but suddenly realised he was restrained. Both his arms and legs were immobile.

A mouth found its way over his cock once more, and his attention was diverted for a moment.

“You like him, don't you, Theo. Turns out you were so easy to manipulate. All it took was one quick fuck from McLaggen here, and you were like playdough. So fun to play with.

"Oh, Cormac here will fuck anything that has a pulse! Lucky for him, Ron was dead; otherwise, I might have suggested he have a go as well.”

“Hermione?” He stuttered.

The blindfold was torn from his face, and he was visually assaulted by the blond man who was still sucking on his cock and just off to the side of him stood Katerina but as he watched, her long blonde tresses shortened and darkened until Hermione Granger stood in front of him.

Her naked body remained the same. No changes or enhancements there. His marks still covering her body from the night before.

His mind was fuzzy, an orgasm slowly building. 

“Whhhy?” He half said half groaned as Cormac's teeth scraped across his head.

“Because I was sick of living in Ron Weasley's shadow. Expected to produce more redheaded babies and marry him.

"Well I tasted something new, and I liked it but whilst Dean Thomas was all man in the sexual sense he lost his balls pretty quickly when I told him how I intended to sort the Ron situation. So I had to get rid of him far too soon. Such a shame, he had a beautiful cock.

"But then Cormac here stepped up to the plate, and well we haven't looked back.”

“How long?” He managed to grit out.

“Well… two years I suppose," she pondered. "I obviously had to let the dust settle after Dean. Sad… no one seemed to miss him. 

"We planned, plotted and snuck around. It was all rather fun.” 

“Cormac,” she directed her attention to him, and the blond pulled up, leaving Theo's cock upright and wanting. 

“Yes, my love.” 

Theo watched as she bent to kiss the other man. His body betrayed him, despite his confusion, he was turned on by the duo. How could he not be? 

He had spent five months shagging this man, arguably falling in love with this man and the whole night exploring everything this woman had to offer. Of course, he was turned on. 

“I think Theo feels left out, Cormac,” Hermione stage whispered as she straddled him before he could say anything she sunk down onto him. 

His groan was swallowed up by Cormac's mouth crashing down onto his. He kissed him back.

“Oh, boys… that's hot,” her voice breaking through their kiss. Her body was riding him now, and he couldn't understand how he had lasted both in Cormac's mouth and now with her riding him so vigorously.

Spotting the confusion on his face, she must have realised his train of thought.

“It's a special spell I created," she laughed, "until I'm good and ready you won't orgasm, Theo.

"It's much more fun than doing it the Muggle way, don't you think? Now I don't need to wait whilst you recharge. Although your tongue is amazing.” She smirked.

“Why me?” He asked he was distracted once more as he watched Cormac move behind Hermione. He felt rather than saw Cormac's cock enter Hermione.

“You can feel that can't you, Theo,” he asked smirking as his eyes watched the man beneath them both adjust to this new sensation.

“So he talks,” Theo groaned out.

“Don't pretend you're not enjoying this, Nott. Don't you remember our conversations about threesomes? That was all building up to this moment!” 

“What?! With me restrained and being held against my will by a murderer and what? Her groupie?!”

He was angry now. Angry and disgusted that he was being used but also getting off on it.

“I'm an Auror!” 

“A disgraced Auror, Theo,” Hermione reminded him. 

“Why do you think they sent you out to Sweden? To send you on a wild goose chase.” 

He was struggling to concentrate again, such was the feeling of wanting to come so bad. They had planned this? Planned for him. But why?

The grunts and groans of the two people above him mixed in with sensible conversation were doing nothing to help him calm down.

She bent down to whisper in his ear, “I read all your notes last night, you would never have caught me. But I've caught you. It was Cormac's idea. He'd been watching you, lusting after you since school.” 

She bit his ear lobe as Cormac pistoned himself in and out of her.

He cried out in pain and somehow pleasure. The thought of Cormac wanting him. The thrill of last night with this woman mixed into this heady concoction of lust.

“Please, please, I need to come. I can't take this.”

“Oh, you can. We will teach you, Theo,” Cormac grunted.

“What?!” He moaned. Hermione was now dropping kisses over his face, and he found himself kissing her back, and the feeling of her moving on him again kicked back in as well as the feeling of Cormac.

He was beside himself when she once more lifted away from him.

His arms he realised were still tied up, and he hadn't felt the pain in his wrists until now where the rope had cut into them. He wrapped his hands around them, pulling himself taught so he could also thrust up into her.

He almost missed the glint of the knife Cormac passed to Hermione distracted as he was by the whole thing.

“What's that? What are you doing?”

“You have a decision to make, Theo! 

"Join us, be with us, give up being an Auror, of chasing me down. All of this can be your reality. Last night, can be every night.”

He felt her spell releasing in his cock, could feel the impending orgasm about to explode from him.

“Or what?” He managed.

“Or I'll stab you whilst you orgasm, and we will watch you bleed out.”

He heard Cormac roar, he had come. Hermione started crying out. The knife's point facing down as she screamed out her own orgasm.

“The choice is yours, Theo,” Cormac prompted him. 

He yelled out as he felt his body let go.

The knife was poised, his future held in the hands of two psychopaths and as his orgasm took over his body and his mind, he made his choice.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from the Writers choice square for my HHBingo19 card!
> 
> Thanks to my best writing friend Nathaniel Cardeu for always talking me through all my fic related dramas and always cheerleading!
> 
> Thanks to Krystle for the super quick beta on this!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Would love to hear from you! 
> 
> Lou


End file.
